Andrea daughter ofWHO!
by hunter dude
Summary: Just a Story idea for now may continue (you will know if continues by updates) no editor as first time writing. May have read your stuff and I like to make useful comments so please do the same for me! anything else is in story - Can't give good summery when I don't know what happens in the story! Just as excited as you are that way! - (changed to M for cursing... I curse a lot.)
1. Intro (Chapter 1)

**Ok guys (or gals (or other?)) first ever story and I am just trying to have some fun so don't yell at me to update as that can't be any fun. be kind to me and have some fun with me laugh at the bad jokes and terrible situations (may they never happen to you) -i do not own any characters (except my OCs and anyone i add as a minor OC) from any story (PJO in this case and HoO if i add that eventually but i don't expect to) so ya don't sue me. and don't kill me if story is bad help me improve! T for a reason-sorta- have fun! ~Hunter Dude~**

"What should we do with her?"

"we shall do nothing my dear, she is your child. Care for her."

"Wait! At least help me! I cant do this without you!"

"you must my love. You must, for however much I wish to I must not help you raise her. It is against the ancient laws. You must be strong if not for me then for our child." And with that the man vanished leaving only a sad air and a final message to his new born child. "I'm sorry, young Andrea."

**-LINE BREAK-**

"ANDREA ROSEARIA GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT!" a woman screeched from down the hall of the tiny apartment in New York City. A loud thud and an 'OW' were heard a moment later as the young woman smiled, quickly making her way back to the kitchen to make her little angel breakfast.

"Coming Mom!" called the young voice of Andrea as she entered the small dining room/ family room. Andrea, while normally very pretty with her icy-blue eyes, silky black hair, and perfectly tanned skin, stormed into the room tired irritation in her eyes as she faced her mother. Yet she couldn't stay mad at the woman who came into the room with her all-time favorite food, blue pancakes and bacon, especially when both are smothered in maple syrup. "OH MY GOD! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she almost screeched as she ran to hug her stunningly beautiful mother, Kim Rosaria. Kim, while beautiful, is one of the women who doesn't try to be pretty or the super-skinny-'on-a-diet-so-I-can't-eat' super models , she is a young woman, only 30, with chocolate-brown hair, green eyes(with hints of yellow), a face that looks like it should be immortalized, and a naturally skinny very sexy body with very… err ample proportions. And yes she is a model. For Playboy. (SHHHH Don't Tell Andrea). Kim just giggled and lightly pushed her 10-year-old daughter into her seat as she started to wolf down her food.

"Now Annie slow down! I made that so you could enjoy it not gulp it all down like a pig!" Kim scolded her daughter lightly as she blushed crimson red muttering unenthusiastic apologies, while shoveling more into her mouth, finishing her breakfast in less than a minute (much to the worry of her mother) before running to her room to try to go back to the welcoming embrace of her bed. Key word try. She only got to the hall before her mother called out to her "remember sweetheart we go to Montauk today!" "MONTAUK! Yay! Thank you mommy! I'll go get ready!" Andrea yelled as she raced to her room giggling happily while getting out everything she would need for the trip. Half an hour later they were off with a backpack (packed by Andrea) and two duffel bags packed by Kim headed to their favorite double cabin on the beach. The cabin they rented was only a single bedroom with bathroom kitchen. More than enough for the duo to live. As the two of them got to the cabin they unpacked and set up all they would need for a week of fun at the beach.

**––––––LINE BREAK–––2–––(was gonna stop here but was having too much fun)**

That morning Andrea was woken up by a loud bang. Curious as she is she silently slipped out of bed and went to investigate, only to find a door slightly ajar. She remembered her mother said something ahoy courtesy and a connecting door but she didn't really know what she was talking about so ignored her. Being curious about what could have opened the mysterious door so early in the morning she silently slipped into the room to ting another exactly like their own kitchen except for the two big bags in the middle of the room. As she was about to investigate further she heard voices in the bedroom (or what she believed was the bedroom) and went in to investigate.

** -Pov Change!(Andrea POV)-**

As I entered the bedroom to see what was making the odd sound I came to a sudden and terrible realization, this is not a bedroom. This is the bathroom! And the sound was this boy's singing! "eep" I squeaked quietly, or I didn't think it was loud but the boy must have super hearing because he suddenly stopped singing and whipped around to see me standing staring at him naked, but instead of scream he just stared at me blushing like mad. Only then did I remember I had forgotten to pack my pj's! I'm only wearing the bright pink panties my mom bought me! "eep!" I shyly squeaked again as i tried to cover myself and run only to run into something I didn't see before… or someone! "uh...Hi?" the pretty lady said looking at my pitiful form half covered in a towel and a pair of now hated pink panties. I yet again lost my voice and 'eeped' and turned to run back only to run right into the boy again! During the fall I heard several 'ows' and the sound of ripping fabric.

Once I opened my eyes I saw what looked like the sea-no wait OH! That is his eyes… "eep!"... was that me?... why are my cheeks burning? what pretty green eyes… then everything went black.

**Thanks for reading if you like the story and want more please be patient with me as I will not be posting if you rush me. i may also accept OCs from you guys later on in the story when the story gets going. Good morning/evening/night to you all! (also accepting cover art for story and profile! send PM for requirements and restrictions if you want to help me out or just want a use for all your awesome drawings!)**


	2. The boy and Mommy? (Chapter 2)

**WOO! I have awesome reveiwers! THANK YOU! Anyway disclaimer claimed and Story below! **

-Chapter 2-

"Oww" I groaned as I woke up again with a splitting headache shrinking under the covers to hide from the wrathful rays of the sun, only to run into whoever was sitting on my bed.

"Mommy, could you get me some water?" I groaned out "… and ice?" I added as an after-thought. Only to hear a boyish chuckle in response accompanied by the voice of some boy saying "I can get that for ya, but I'm not your mom." '_What is a boy doing on my bed!' _I thoughtas I quickly tried to recall what I did before bed. 'let' see… eat dinner with mom. get ready for bed. Find out I forgot my pj's. sleep. But then why would I have-' *gaps* 'the boy from my weird dream! But that means… OH GOD I made such a fool of myself! and in front of such a cute boy! And I was almost _naked_!... then again he _was_ naked so I guess we are eve-' then, as I shot up from bed, the door opened revealing a boy- _the boy _- with raven black hair and sea green eyes. His blush became prominent as he looked over me 'OH he must be thinking about what I did and how embar- wait… oh… I still don't have my pj's.' I thought as I quickly dove back under the fallen covers making a small ball of fabric and limbs on the ground at his feet uttering only a small "eep" to go with my rapidly heating cheeks.

"Hey- oh sorry I- I didn't mean to stare or anything I just-"he suddenly stopped when he noticed I was shaking under the blankets. He must have realized he was only making it worse.

"Please come out." He begged. I shook my head no. 'uhhh he can't see you remember?' my mind told me 'shut up!' I shouted back 'you're talking to yourself' I just groaned in response. He must have heard that but he seemed to ignore it.

" I have the water you asked for." He bribed. Sneaky. So instead I just made a little bubble in my super-boy/monster/embarrassment-stopping-shield and stuck my hand out to receive the water.

"oh no ya don't at least pull your head out of there so we can talk for real!" he pleaded with me. 'no way will I do that! He will see me blushing!' I thought 'he already has' my mind argued back 'not helping!'…

"B-but I saw you…" I said unable to finish the sentence

"Saw me?" he asked cluelessly

"You know what I mean!" I whisper yelled back. He can't be that dull!

"uhhh sorry?" he asked thoroughly confused.

"I- I saw you i-In the shower" I whispered back.

"O-oh.. Ya... B-but if you want we can just forget about it." He stuttered.

"really?"

"really."

"YAY!" I screamed jumping up and hugging him. "OH thank you!" I nearly yelled in his ear.

"uumm h-hey you still haven't umm gotten dressed." He stuttered with a crimson blush graceing his cheeks. I gasped giving a sharp "eep" and forcibly pushed him out of the room before he could even think to keep the water safe causing it to spill all over him drenching his pants and soaking my own panties. We both scurried to our respective rooms without so much as a word said only matching blushes to show our embarrassment.

-LINE BREAK! TAKE COVER!- (still Andrea PoV if you are wondering)

About 20 minutes later I was finally ready to go to the beach my hair in a ponytail the tip resting lightly between my shoulder blades, a nice little red bikini gracing my figure **(she is ten let her believe she has figure) **a bottle of sun tan lotion in one hand and a towel in the other. Only problem? I can't find my mom anywhere! It's like she just disappeared. I couldn't even find her bag anywhere! Running around in a panic searching every little part of the cabin I began to panic. 'she didn't leave you here sh-she wouldn't!' I thought to myself the third time checking the cabin. Or was it fourth time now? "oh she is not here! Where could she be!' I suddenly got an idea and sprinted to the one place I haven't checked, the only place I haven't been since last night. _His_ side of the cabin. Crying now I prayed he would know when I opened to door to a sight I never want to see again in my life.

"M-miss… s-sorry for coming in w-without knocking… why are you bent like that? Doesn't it hurt?" I squeaked out in shock of seeing the woman from last night bent in an almost unnatural looking pose on a little squishy looking mat on the ground. She had her feet behind her head! That can't be good for you!

"Oh! It's you again! Don't worry about mom she is doing… something. I dono she is a little crazy when it comes to her 'flexibility' or whate-" he quickly cut off his statement when he noticed the tears streaming down my face. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly

"I-I can't find my mommy!" I broke down crying again as the woman got out of her freakish position and picked me up trying to quietly shush me and tell her what happened. I only cried harder letting all the bad emotions out soaking the shirt of this kind lady.

"I- I was getting ready to go swimming with mommy, just like we planned to, b-but when I was already t-to go she wasn't anywhere!" I cried "I couldn't e-even find h-her bag!" I said somewhat coherently to the nice lady.

"hey, hey it will be ok sweetheart it will all be alright." She said in the most calming voice I have ever heard. Like it was all going to be alright as long as she was here. "Could you tell us your name, sweety?"

"A-Andrea Rosearia" I whispered

"Well Andrea I am Sally Jackson and this is my son Percy. We are going to try to help you find your mom ok?"

"O-ok" I said as I looked up at her. "C-can we check the beach? I am not allowed to go to the beach without my mommy so I didn't look there yet." I asked while I wiped my face dry of all the tears.

"I'll help look for her!" a voice yelled from below with such determination I was sure he couldn't possibly _not_ find her as he ran out the door… only to run back in a second later. "uum What is her name?... and ummm w-what does she look like?" he asked with a slight blush. I giggled at his silliness and told him mommy's full description and name, but as soon as I said her name Sally looked like she somehow knew her already.

"Wait _Kim Rosearia _is your mom?" she asked with slightly hidden distaste like the name was a really bad word.

"uuum… yes?" I said in a small voice squirming to get out of her grip before she exploded or yelled or- "sweety, I am really sorry about your mom but she… well she told me to show you this…" Sally said sadly as she showed me a little letter with the words _little angel_ on the front in mommy's perfect handwriting. I was really confused but started to try and read the letter anyway.

_Andrea my little angel you will be staying with these kind people for a while. I had to take a trip to California for work. Please be a good girl like I know you are and have fun like you were supposed to on this trip, for the both of us. I'm sorry I couldn't take you with me this time and I swear I will try to come back again with you to make up for lost time at our favorite place together._

_I love you, my little angel._

_Kim Rosearia _

I reread and stared at the letter uncomprehendingly as little wet spots dropped onto the paper. I somehow knew that she wouldn't be keeping her promise.

**Yay fast update, wanted to get story started dont worry next chapter will have MUCH more of our little hero -THE TURTLE!- and percy to but come on the turtle is awesome... wait you don't know the turtle? well ill introduce you next time! again thanks for reading and see ya later!**

**Special shoutouts **

**The7Halfbloods for first review!**

**And**

**The Princess Andromeda ****for being awesome!**


	3. The Academy and The Pysical(Chapter 3)

**Yay new chapter. I worked this one out as fast as I could while keeping the quality. Even got more words than before! Trying to at least double the words in next chapter. And again in the chapter after that. (so 16k words per chapter after chapter 4 yay challenges!)**

**I am going to be accepting an OC to put in next chapter as well as some other people to add in as side characters. The OC can not be a Demigod but I may start looking for demigod OCs after chapter 4... maybe 5. I Disclaim now anyone I did not make up. So everyone but my imaginary friend Andrea and her friend Mr. Smith. (I think we all know who his daddy is and I haven't even introduced him yet!)**

Chapter 3!

-(a year and a summer later now both are about 12) (P.S. Gabe is dead so Sally never got with him instead Poseidon helped protect Percy and by extension Andrea)-

I cried. I cried for hours and hours the day she left me. I didn't care that i was left with Percy as a brother and Sally as a mother, all i could think about at the time was that Kim my _oh so loving_ mother had left me for some mystery job in California. I begged and prayed more that day than any other. I prayed to any and every god and goddess I could think of. I prayed to all the Greeks, all the Romans, the few Egyptian and Norse gods I knew of, I even went so far as to pray to God the big one who everyone believes in (except for me) and _still _no sign of an answer or that they were even listening... all but two, and even then I am not sure it was them. As I prayed to Poseidon it was as if the _sea_ got a little sadder, more restless. and as I prayed to Chione something weird happened, a single snowflake twinkled in front of me before it melted, falling almost like a tear drop. They are the gods I believe in now. I don't know if they did that or not but I have to believe _someone_ was listening.

"Get up Snowflake!" I heard Percy yell from my door. "It's almost time for school! Mom would kill us if we missed out first day!"

"Cool your jets, Kelp head!" I yelled back. Ya Snowflake and Kelp head, nicknames with unfortunately embarrassing back stories. During the first winter I was with the Jackson family Sally thought it would be a good idea to take us skiing... lets just sat when you run ( pronounced roll) down a hill screaming the snow is out to get you when it is only your annoying friend attacking you with the poofiest snowballs you will ever see you get some odd nicknames. And seeing none if his _other_ nicknames were any good (snow screamer... really Percy?) you get stuck with one that makes you look like a wimp. At least Percy's story is _somewhat_ dignifying. he bet he could swim deeper than me during a boating trip at Montauk. He somehow managed to stay under for a full minute and a half and come up with kelp covering his head and chest like some kinda cloak. To be honest he would have looked kinda good in it if he wasn't freaking out about the "slimy freaky _thing_" attacking him, rocking the boat making all of us fall in. Sally wasn't too happy driving home soaking wet that day.

"Andrea, please come out. Percy only agreed to go today because you promised to help him. Besides Yancy Academy is the last place that would accept him." Sally pleaded. Ya that's right the last place that is nearby our little apartment Percy hasn't gotten himself or the both of us kicked out of is a 'Prep' school called Yancy Academy. More like 'Babysitting Service for Troubled Brats' if you ask me.

"Alright mom I'll go just give me a minute to get ready." I called back.

"Thank you sweetie" She called back. "I have to go to work make sure you get to school on time or I wont let you continue your gymnastics club."

"I'm up! Come on Percy lets go!" I almost screamed in panic as I pulled Percy out the door not even giving him time to protest until we were on the street heading to the bus stop.

"But Andrea couldn't we have stayed longer to say goodbye?" Percy asked

"Why do you think I was last out today Kelp head?" was my only response as the realization dawned on him that I was only late so he would have more time with his mother. I am normally up early either praying to Poseidon and Chione, working on my flexibility or just relaxing on the roof looking at the sun rise over the big city. Either that or I am harder to get out of bed then Percy is. The kid could sleep while a hurricane and an earthquake hit simultaneously so that is really saying something. I was forceably knocked out of my thoughts when Percy suddenly attacked me with a hug saying "Thank you Snowflake" I simply giggled and hugged him back. until the bus stopped right next to up with a bunch of preteens giggling and laughing at us. Percy quickly pulled away with a heavy blush and rushed into the bus to sit next to his only friend Grover. I slowly entered the bus knowing that, while Percy somehow got Grover to transfer to his school, I have no friends other than Percy... and the bus is only 2 people per seat. Sadly for me the only open seats were one right behind the driver (who looked like he had never seen a bar of soap in his life) and next to some 9-year-old with shaggy brown hair a Guild Wars 2 t-shirt and glasses. Total nerd but better than Stinky the bus driver. Unfortunately as I sat down he turned to me and stared like he was mesmerized. that would have been fine with me had he not been staring at my breasts. I don't really know why but my breasts have gotten _a lot_ bigger in the last year and a half. Like more than normal growth **(almost C cup bra size)**. I turned to see Percy only 2 rows back looking like he was about to kill the kid. 'Switch me!' i mouthed to him almost pleeding to be with the slightly less creepy Grover who knows I would _kill _him if he stared at me like this kid is. 'Gladly' he mouthed back and as if practiced we fluidly moved between each other switching seats and giving creepy 9-year-old the scare of his life as he zoned back into planet earth to be looking a Percy sitting insolently in what was my seat. Grover on the other hand knew what was happening and gladly have me the extra room to sit comfortably in the seats of the bus.

"That guy was a total creep." he stated with obvious malice

"He just can't control himself... a lot like when we first met." I said causing poor Grover to blush and nearly bleat in embarrassment and turn redder than a lobster. I giggled at his misfortune until he said "Still not as bad as when you and Percy met." I could feel the blush coming before my cheeks so much as turned red and smacked him upside the head. "At least he was man enough to not avoid me in embarrassment." I quickly retorted with a winning smirk, at least until he said "Ya em_bare-ass_ment" causing all of us (Percy included) to laugh loudly while the rest of the bus looked at us like we are insane.

-Line Breaks are Fun!-

After much more joking around we finally arrived at our dorm rooms. And by our I mean mine and Percy's then next door, Grover with some random guy who I never cared to get the name of. I think it was Dick Face but I could have heard him wrong. Now normally the rooms are divided into Guys section and Girls section but seeing as Sally adopted me they have no ground to separate family. Besides when you meet someone for the first time naked, it is almost difficult to be awkward after that.

"I call top!" Percy called running into the room. As I said almost.

"Percy! you know I hate being on bottom!" I said with a playful smirk. He blushed crimson and stammered out something like 'I meant top bunk!' "oh please Percy. You know you want all this!" Striking a modeling pose I learned from Kim. He blushed redder and stammered stupidly. This is almost too easy. I walked up to him and brushed my nails up and down his chest looking up at him seductively (He is 5'2 I am 5'0). He ran (pronounced sprinted) to the bathroom closing and locking the door as I fell to the floor laughing and yelled "don't make too much of a mess!". All I heard in response was a embarrassed yell from Percy... and another from next door. I couldn't stop laughing until one of the school's 'dorm attendants' (hall monitor) walked in to see me on the floor crying from how much I was laughing hair slightly messed up from rolling around. "whats so funny girl?" he asked in a voice that sounded almost like he was gargling marbles. Worst batman impression since the movie came out. "Haha- sorry haha- sir my-my brother hehe- is really funny sometimes- haha" I managed to say before bursting out laughing again causing the man to chuckle "just quiet down before 10:00 curfew, understand?" "Y-Yes Sir" I said with a shaky salute while holding back another round of laughs. He seemed to like my almost military salute as he did a military perfect solute in response before laughing with me. "Keep up the respectful attitude and you will do well here at Yancy Babysi- I mean Academy" he said with a smile leaving the room. Hah I was right! It is just a babysitting service to the staff!

"Attention Students and Staff. Mandatory meeting in the gym at 8:00 for Class signups and school tour. Again attendance is mandatory. That means you Mr. Smith." "Damn." I heard the newly identified "Mr. Smith" grumble from the other side of the door. huh. so that's his name.

"Come on Percy finish up in there I want my turn before the 'Meeting' at the gym" I yelled to Percy who was _still_ hiding in the bathroom.

"Ok. Ok. Just a minute!" I heard Percy yell from the bathroom. I glanced over at the clock on the nightstand by the bed... wait. _bed?_ Where is the other one? i freaked out for a second until I looked down... oh I'm sitting on it hehe I must be really tired. "SNOWFLAKE!" I heard Percy yell. I jumped like 3 feet into the air. "What?" was my _oh so intelligent_ response. "You have been sitting there for like 3 minutes. we only have like 20 minutes before the meeting or whatever they called it." Percy informed me. Oh. I quickly ran into the bathroom to fix my hair and other stuff you don't want to read about. About 4 minutes later I came out to see Percy laying In his bed bouncing his favorite little blue super bouncy ball. How the thing has survived the last year I have no idea but that thing bounces like nothing else I have ever seen.

"Come on Percy I don't want to be late!" I almost yelled at him pulling him to his feet.

"uumm Andrea... you might want to get in uniform." I heard him say. _Uniform?_ please no please no. I chanted as I opened my bag to see the school uniform. "damn it" was all I said as I picked up the skimpy little uniform that looked oddly familiar to the uniforms the really perverted Japanese anime use. The ones that have skirts that can't even go to the palm of your hands and white button up that looked about a size too small at the chest. I quickly changed into the stupid uniform and looked in the mirror on the other side of the room. I looked really... sexy. eww.

"I don't think it looks too bad." I heard Percy say from behind me.

"That's the problem Kelp head!" I yelled at him "There is no way I will go out in this! It makes me look like some kind or whore!"

"Language Snowflake." Percy chided with a chuckle. I glared at him. He looked like he was about to either get really horny or piss himself. how he combined the two looks I will never know, but before we could bicker anymore Mr. Smith knocked on the door "If _I_ have to go to this stupid meeting you do to!" "Coming out, Sir" Percy called back pushing me out of the room as Mr. Smith opened the door. Traitors.

"Nice outfit." Mr. Smith commented with a slight chuckle "Just make sure Percy is with you at all times so you don't have to bend over." I blushed and punched him. '_oh crap i just punched a teacher!_' I freaked out for a second until I heard him chuckle and say "Huh those stupid anime shows Mr. Jones watch are right. Girls in Japanese school girl uniforms are _violent_!" We all shared a good laugh before continuing to the gym. Coolest teacher ever.

-THIS LINE SHALL BE BROKEN!-

"Alright students I am Dr. Amanda and I will be giving all of the girls their mandatory physical while my assistant Dr. Stiff gives all of the guys their physical." a _very_ young doctor told us as we were all seated in the gym. 'Dr.' Amanda is a very young woman with flowing blonde hair and very blue eyes. like really blue. and her... assistant 'Dr.' Stiff is (surprise) a very pretty young woman with very bouncy curly blonde hair, and eyes so blue they were almost purple. is it legal for her to give guys physical? I don't think will complain but really? I think the guys are _stiff_ enough with the uniforms the girls are wearing. I sadly _know_ many of them are very errr... aroused... by the you could at least _try _to hide it like Percy is. At least his is better about it after my little game back in the dorm.

"Now if all the girls would follow Mr. Smith he will show you to the locker room where you will all be assigned lockers, strip, and wait for me. Don't worry Mr. Smith will not be accompanying you into the locker room." she added on as if hearing most of the girls thoughts.

"And if the boys would so kindly follow me to the boys locker rooms we can get you all your locker assignments and physical done in no time" Dr. Stiff said in the most annoying bubbly voice I will ever have the _pleasure_ of hearing. It only took a few seconds for me and Percy to get separated, however I saw a glimpse of a man in a wheelchair glance at Percy and begin following the boys to their locker room.

"Come on Snowflake, the locker rooms are waiting." I heard the recognizable voice of Mr. Smith say from behind me.

"Don't call me that." I responded with a glare as I briskly turned to see him except instead of his normal chuckle like I expected I saw him stiffen and back up a step as if afraid of me. My mother said my glare was kinda scary but this guy must be 6'5 and 250 lbs at least! how could a little girl like me scare him. Especially in this stupid uniform!

"Lets just go" he said regaining his posture, and executing a military grade about-face, began walking towards what I guessed was the girls locker room. I hurriedly followed him and asked teasingly "Awww did I scare the big teddy bear?" He immediately stiffened slightly and forced a laugh "In your dreams Snowflake."

About four minutes later the girls were all in a line outside of the girls locker room waiting to be assigned a locker.

"Amie Adre Locker one. Jess Adre locker two." He started listing off names and giving each girl a little blue slip of paper, presumably with a locker combo on it until he got to me "Andrea Jackson, locker number 30." he called and handed me a slip of blue paper, and a really small white snowflake **(The necklace is white gold.)** on a silver necklace hidden beneath. I looked up at him about to question it but he was already calling the next name. I rushed into the locker room and went right to my locker. I looked over the note. one side read "12-22-93" normal locker combo. Or it would have been if that wasn't my birthday.**(Andrea is about 4 months younger than Percy.) **The other side of the note is what got my attention. "Don't go alone. Survive my little Snowflake. -C". Who is C? How am I hers? That means this snowflake is from her. Good for a sec I thought Mr. Smith was giving it to me... he may be cool but he is waayy too old for me! I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard Mr. Smith yell "Ok girls you have 3 Minutes to strip to your bra and panties or whatever and line up against the wall with the showers." Only small necklaces and other non obstructive jewelry is allowed so no hoops Esperanza!" I wonder how much they must pay him to say stuff like bra and panties while keeping his dignity among the other staff members. I quickly striped down to my favorite white bra and panties and slipped my new necklace on before lining up at the previously designated wall. It took most of the girls all of the 3 minutes Mr. Smith gave us to get changed. Many of the girls looked at me with envy probably because they think that having bigger breasts would draw the boys attention or some bull shit like that.

About a minute after we were all stripped down Mr. Smith called out that the doctor was coming and that anyone not against the wall when she came in would be sent out to him for disciplinary action. Clothed or not. All of the girls scrambled to get on the wall with me in a heartbeat, obviously self-conscious about Mr. Smith or anyone seeing them in their underwear. It only took 10 seconds of waiting before the doctor came in and began to pull us aside one by one. I somehow got skipped and the 'doctor' assured me she would fix the mistake on her chart and add me in last. It was a little odd but it game me time to think on the strange note and, admit-ably beautiful, pendent. The snowflake was beautifully designed. A snowflake so perfect it was almost unreal. It oddly went well with my tan skin and black hair. Almost as if it was built so _I_ could wear it.

"Andrea, it's your turn" the doctor said with a near insane smile. It kinda freaked me out but I stood and silently followed her to the P.E. office. "Now Hon, we can't have a proper physical without a place to sit you. Besides why would you want anyone to see you?" was all she said as she led me in and closed and locked the door. Her voice, wile annoying, seemed to make me less jumpy than usual. Alarm bells were going off somewhere in the back of my head screaming at me 'Monster near. Defend yourself!'. But thats silly there is no monster here I thought groggily. "Now honey, I need to check for a few things so if you could just sit up here for me." she said while pointing to the teacher's desk that was set up with one of those white sheets the hospitals use for physical and other checkups. The uncomfortable paper ones. I sat up on the desk legs swinging absent-minded. "Now look at me. Good. Say aaaaa. Good now let your legs go limp it is time to check reflexes." she calmly told me as I followed her commands. I let my legs go limp. She pulled out the little rubber hammer thingy they use and hit my knee with it. Apparently she wasn't expecting my to have such good reflexes as I kicked her right in the boob. "OW!" she screamed. Heavy footsteps were heard outside the door. "Are you alright Miss?" I heard Mr. Smith say. "Fine now get out of the _girls_ locker room!" she yelled back irritably. Then turning to me she said "It's alright honey. You have very good reflexes." Now if you could stand so we can check you for scoliosis and anything else. good now face away from me and bend over. Good nothing seems amiss." last test then we are done and you can get dressed and go to your dorm with Mr. Smith. It is after curfew after all." she said happily as she finished the tests. **(I didn't put the rest of the tests in because it's kinda a _private_ girl thing) **"You look amazingly healthy honey now, anything I should know before I let you go? Any pains or allergies?" She asked kindly.

"No ma'm. None that I know of." I responded.

"That you know of? Honey have you ever been tested?"She asked innocently

"umm No ma'm I have not" I responded slightly embarrassed

"Well looks like I will need to test that then now I am going to give you a shot will you need someone to hold your hand or are you ok?" She asked

"a-a shot? But why do I need a shot? No one else got a shot. How will a shot test if I have allergies?"

"Don't worry honey it will be quick" she assured me with a near demonic smile as she pulled out a little needle. She then plunged the needle into my arm and pushed the plunger down. Not even giving me time to yelp. I suddenly felt really groggy and tried to get up only to fall in a heap at her feet. I looked up to see her change into some kind of snake lady still in her doctors lab coat. "ahhh don't you love Sssodium thiopental? Or maybe you know it as truth serum? Anyway tell me this. Where is it?"

"Where is what?" I responded groggily.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" She screamed and charged me only to be hit by the door as it was kicked down by Mr. Smith.

"Andrea! What happened?" He asked with worry latent in his gravely voice.

"The snake lady gave me Sodium Thiopental. Then asked be about where something is." I responded groggily as if unable to stop myself. Then the weirdest thing i have ever seen happened right before my eyes. My teacher pulled out a little ball point pen and clicked it. Nothing odd about that? What about when it turns into a spear? Ya weird. then proceeded to stab the 'doctor' with it. Repeatedly. She screamed and turned into a fine golden dust as 'Mr. Smith' put his spear away, 'hehe sounds pervy' my mind cut in I ignored it, and walked calmly over to me. He snapped his fingers and I began to slip into darkness, hearing the words "Sleep well, daughter of..." before blacking out.

**Special Thanks to The Princess Andromeda For believing in my story! Sorry for the parent tease but if you want you can PM me with who her parent is and I will recognize you for getting it right the _first_ try :) Guesses and OCs must be submitted before the next chapter (kinda obvious for OC part) Oh and auto correct really? How is Lady gender bias when she is female?  
**


	4. Random and Monsters(Chapter 4)

**Ok guys I got 7,495ish words of story in the chapter before I ran out of things I could say without awkwardly ending the chapter during a scene at camp or some kind of bull like that. So here is the story and I hope you enjoy!**

- Chapter 4- Still Andrea PoV... Just assume Andrea from now on (also time skip to that January so both are 12 and mid terms are up coming)-

I shot up from my bed with a shout thinking I was about to die or that I would at least be in a mental institute. With this in mind I was thoroughly surprised to be in my bed at the Yancy Academy dorm I share with Percy. And that it was 7:00 in the morning. Just after breakfast but still 30 min until class. Does that mean it was all just a- nope not a dream... not all of it at least. I still have the snowflake necklace. So if I was not dreaming all of it what parts were real? Come to think of it Why did Mr. Smith accompany the girls instead of one of the female teachers? Ok, slow down. One thing at a time. First lets get dressed before Percy barges in with Grover in t- *Bang!* I heard the door open and Percy's voice call out "Andrea you up yet? Come on Snowflake you don't wanna be late for class!"

"You alone?" I called from under the covers.

"Grover get out." the the odd footsteps of out friend... "Ya just us now." I pulled off the covers and got up facing Percy. His face was slightly red but showed no signs that anything should be wrong.

"Percy... Did anything odd happen last night?" I asked as seriously as I could while only wearing my panties.

"N-nothing I could think of. Just Mr. Smith carrying you in last night saying the Doctor gave you some shot that you had an 'adverse effect' to or something like that. Does that count?" he tried to answer seriously. It was understandably hard for him.

"Are you sure? Percy you need to be absolutely sure about this." I asked.

"Positive" he said without a hint of hesitation or dishonesty. I immediately let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"Thank you Percy that really took a lot of worry off of my shoulders." I smiled up at my big brother and have him a hug. He hugged me back comfortingly. I broke the hug a few moments later "Now I need to get into uniform so you make sure no one walks in on me." I commanded him and he immediately obliged and stood guard at the door while I changed into my newly dubbed favorite pantie/ bra set (I still have no clue what happened to my favorite bra.) and my second set of the dreaded school uniform, including the jacket with the YA (Yancy Academy) symbol embroidered on the front. "Now that I look like some anime whore we can get going." I said as I rolled my eyes. Percy just chuckled and opened the door with an over-exaggerated bow. I replied in kind with a curtsy and we went out arm in arm to class.

-Line Hath been Broken...eth...meh-

"Can you believe this? It's outrageous!" I yelled pacing back and forth in out dorm room out of anger.

"Andrea it will be fine we could just go talk to Mr. Smith. I'm sure he can set this straight." Percy tied for the 20th time to calm me down... or at least get the heat off him.

"Alright? ALRIGHT?!" I yelled. "This is _so _far from alright Kelp head!"

"I don't really see why you are freaking out. It's just a dance." Percy tired. 21.

"Just a dance? No Percy! IT IS NOT JUST A DANCE!" I screamed at him. "It is a mandatory dance!"

"So?" was his _oh so intelligent_ response.

"I _hate_ dances!" I yelled... again.

"That's why we should go to Mr. Smith. He could sort this out, find a loophole or something." he assured me. 22.

"22." I said "You are getting better at this. Lets go!" I dragged Percy out of the room as he unenthusiastically cheered. Once we got to Mr. Smith's 'office' (IE the boiler room. he's a mechanic.) We knocked heavily on the overly warm doors and waited for his overly dra- "ENTER IF YOU DARE!" He yelled. Yup overly dramatic as always. We pushed the doors open and braced ourselves for the imminent heated blast of wind. *WOOSH* yup. It is HOT in there!

"Mr. Smith! can we talk to you somewhere we wont boil our insides?" I yelled into the inferno that is his 'office'.

"Andrea? Sure thing Snowflake, just a second." He called back. Loud banging was heard then a loud hiss and silence. After a few minutes of silence he walked out of his 'office' and asked "Whats wrong Snowflake?"

"EVERYTHING!" I screeched back before realizing he didn't hear my ranting to Percy before. "I don't like dances." I added.

"That's it?" he laughed "You are freaking out about a dance?"

"YES!" I shouted glaring at him. He stopped laughing.

"Andrea, they said you must attend the dance not dance at the dance." he said, nearly instantly diffusing my anger.

"Oh." I said. "I still don't want to go."

"Sorry Snowflake, nothing I can do about that."

"That's alright. Thanks anyway Smithy." I said sadly walking away.

"Wait!" I heard him yell from behind me. "I might be able to pull a few strings if you would rather spend the dance helping me in my office. It would go down as a 'disciplinary action' in the books and I would need to call your mother." He told us with a mischievous glint in his eye. Percy and I shared a look and almost instantly said "Yes!" He laughed and began to walk into his office. "Now we just need to fill out the paper work and agree on what you will need to do." he said motioning for us to follow.

"Ok" we said together again. We glared at each other and walked in. Seriously we need to stop speaking at the same time. It's just weird.

"Lets see normal punishments would be cleaning or stuff like that but I can also 'make' you do other dull tasks like erase student writing from textbooks... or I could have you help me with a special project of mine." he told us. Special Project?

"Special Project?" Percy asked. Yay I'm not the only one who never heard of any projects!

"Yup but you have to agree to help before I tell you!" he teased

"Alright we'll do it!" I said quickly

He laughed and told us "There is a reason everyone calls me Mr. Smith. I have been given permission to teach a special elective class here at Yancy, however I have to set up the entire class before next term. I am going to set up a blacksmiths class. Teach how to make simple stuff like nails and hinges at first, stuff we can use around campus. At least that's what I told the Administrators. I _might_ allow some special _responsible_ students to make cooler stuff like throwing knives or maybe a knife. Small stuff but still cool!" He said with an almost crazed expression. He must be crazy to give students weapons like that.

"Wait so you are willing to let students of _this_ school run around in a forge _and_ supply them with means to make weapons?" Percy asked almost envious of how much freedom the Smithy has. Percy can't even walk 10 steps without a teacher looking at him funny.

"Yup"

"I would take your class, but first why don't we get it set up?" I said pulling Percy somewhat behind me to tell him that I would handle this.

"I knew you would see it my way!" He shouted, "But to make this work we need to get it set up before the end of the term and you would be helping during more than just the dance. Just a few days after school should do fine."

"Just tell us when and we will be there." I told him. "And try to get us out of Mrs. Dodds class while you are at it." He just laughed muttering something about creepy bat ladies before agreeing and sending us back to out dorm with a happy "I'll take care of everything."

-Broken Lines! (TIME SHALL BE SKIPPED! -THE NEXT MORNING!{3 days before dance})-

"KELP HEAD! GET YOUR FRIENDS OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled to Percy from the bathroom. His 'friends' all started laughing at my misfortune and I heard the prominent *Smack* of a high-five.

"Sorry Snowflake I can't do that. Don't worry I made sure they had no cameras or phones on them." he said with obvious conflict. Liar!

"They have a video camera don't they."

"N-no!" he replied

"Now Percy..." I said walking out of the bathroom wearing the white bikini I keep in the bathroom for emergencies. "What have I told you about lies?"

"T-that they will be p-punished by s-severity?" he stuttered with fear. His friends looked at me with obvious confusion as to why Percy would be scared of such a 'pretty little snowflake' like me.

"So?"

"W-what are you going to do to m-me?" he asked with obvious fear.

I walked over to him and whispered in his ear "For this one... something devious." and with a grin stood up and said loudly "You know I would have given you a free show if you just asked right Kelp head? I mean it's not like you really needed to show these two horny children a show by tricking me." He quickly caught on and smiled.

"Well they were going to pay right guys?" He lied flawlessly

"R-right!" They quickly replied minds already slowed with lust.

"Oh?" I feigned surprise "And how much would they have payed to see me? How much am I worth to them?" I asked sliding my finger tips over guy #1's chest.

"W-we were gonna pay ummm" said guy 2 as he pulled out his wallet. "Uhh 40?" he said bumping guy 1.

"Uhh Y-Ya!" Guy 1 said suddenly _remembering_ the deal they _previously_ made. Morons. Nice job picking them Percy.

"Oh? so 40 from each of you to see little me naked?" I asked innocently

"Y-YA!" they said in unison

"And you paid Percy in advance correct? So he could try to set up his trick?" I asked again

"yes" they said trying to secretly slide Percy the money as I strutted back towards the bathroom, facing away from the guys.

"So how about now that we have all that sorted out I get this silly thing off." I said tossing my bikini top over my shoulder, landing it perfectly over Percy's lap. They Started filming. I whipped around covering my breasts and began the easy part...

"AHHH! GET OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, knowing Mr. Smith should be just in the hall. Percy tossed the now neatly folded bikini top onto my bed he was so _conveniently_ positioned by and slid the 80 bucks beneath my pillow. He then ran to unlock the door Mr. Smith knocked on.

"What seems to be-" He began saying before grabbing the two boys wrists as they tried to escape. "Now...what do we have here... two boys peaking in on a girl while she changes?" he said with a stoney cold expression. "Yancy Academy has a very serious punishment for that... immediate suspension, or expulsion with any kind of pornographic photographs or tapes I believe." he informed the two frightened boys.

"But she- And he- but they-" They stammered trying to explain the terrible situation the got themselves into and failing as they realized it all boiled down to paying to see an underage girl naked... and film it.

"Nothing to say for yourselves then? I'll have to escort you to the assistant principle then. I hear he is really vicious when perverts are involved." He said with a sadistic smile.

"Oh, Mr. Smith! Don't forget their camera." Percy called as I ran into the bathroom feigning embarrassment.

"Good catch Percy." I heard Mr. Smith say from the other side of the door. "Wouldn't want to forget the evidence they so thoughtfully left us." The boys whimpered in defeat. "Now then, off to V.P. Hammond with the both of you! March!" he yelled at the boys.

Once I heard Percy close and lock the door I came out of the bathroom and said, "I almost feel bad for the poor boys. Expelled for being horny."

"They did pay for it. Besides those were the 8th graders who would always try to sneak into the girls locker room and set up a video camera." was his response.

"Nevermind then, I no longer feel bad for those stupid perverts!... You on the other hand did fantastic! I can't believe how easily you fooled them into thinking you would betray you wittle sistwr" I said with a over dramatic sad face. We both burst out laughing at their misfortune.

"Lets see how much we have now. I don't really think they were counting when they emptied their wallets." Percy said as he walked over to my pillow, and I went for our new little stash. "86 over here!" he yelled "129 in here" I responded. Add in the 20s we both carry that is 255 dollars!" I told him.

"Think that is enough to pay for the anvil Mr. Smith needs?" He asked. Yup con-artists to pay for an anvil for our only teacher friend the school smithy. He had all the tools and furnaces set up but after buying the final furnace was bought and set up he ran out of money, we also found out his 'office' wasnt really the boiler room as that was down another hall and to the left. It was an old bomb shelter build by some nut job who somehow predicted the cold war and red scare and started building a massive bomb shelter beneath the school... perfect for what smithy was trying to do if you add in smoke stacks for the furnaces and plenty more lighting. Sadly for Smith the prices to add in the smoke stacks went wayyy past his budget after they found cast iron plates in the roof... really who puts cast iron plates above a bomb shelter? So now somewhat broke he needs one last anvil to finish setting up the class set up before next term. We were secretly helping him for the first hundred or so dollars but once he found out _how_ we were doing it he told us he should at least be nearby in case something goes wrong. so we just incorporated him into out little play.

"Lets ask when he gets back to find out how much we got this time." I told him. "... I should probably get dressed now." I added after noticing him staring at my breasts.

"r-right" he stuttered turning away. And here I was thinking he wouldn't ever be awkward around me again. I guess when you grow to be nearly a D bra size and are still perky as can be anyone will stare. I rolled my eyes and put on my favorite bra and panties for sleeping in. I mean it _is _9:45 already so why dress more?

"Percy, it's rude to stare." Ok almost no reason. Whatever.

"You decent?" We heard Mr. Smith call from the door.

"Good enough" I yelled back.

"Good for you or good for normal girls?"

"In between!"

..."Whatever." we heard as he entered closing the door behind him. "How much we at now?" he asked.

"255 Including 40 from me and Percy as a personal gift." I said handing him the cash.

"Another hundred from me and that will get us the anvil we need." He said. "Ok I'll order it tonight it will be here by the dance. we need it completely set up and bolted down before the end of mid terms so we have 8 days to get this done. Plenty of time. Thank you two for getting this but we still need to get it in there and secured without a construction team this time." He said in a serious tone. I immediately felt under-dressed for such a serious meeting.

"Could you call in any other teachers or friends?" Percy asked. Not a bad idea.

"Maybe... I'll see if i can call in my bro- friends and see if they will help out." He said before his watch beeped at him "Ok kids 9:50. I need to make my rounds and you need to sleep. Good night." He called walking out the door. Percy kindly got up to close and lock the door before any of the boys could peak in to try and get a glimpse of me changing. Perverts.

"He's right you know. We are going to need our sleep for tomorrow. It's Dodge ball day remember?" Percy told me flopping down onto his bed as if already defeated in the brutal game.

"Aww does little Percy need some cheering up?" I teased slowly waling up to his bed.

"No. Just tired."

"I think you could use a little bit of a smile. Get those good dreams coming..." I said.

"How will you manage that. Last I checked you are no goddess of dre-" He cut himself off when he turned to see me standing over him completely topless. My perky breasts just close enough for him to try and touch. "Uhhhh-" He said turning red and getting a nice little 'tent' in his boxers. I giggled at him and turned around strutting back to my bed. "Goodnight Percy" I called back to him sliding into bed after putting back on my bra. He is so easy to tease.

-Line Breaks- **( ya I feel bad for Percy... sexy sister teasing him relentlessly. Lets add more!)**

That morning (After wake up and shower) I dressed down in my third favorite outfit to tease Percy again. It has turned into a kind of game for me. Lets see how much we can make Percy stutter and blush before he is used to it again! Yay awkward riddance plan. So dressed in absolutely _nothing_ I climbed onto his lap hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. He _kinda_ woke up mumbling something about Sally and a stupid meat head. Lets wake him up to make it less weird for me and more awkward for him in an attempt to make him less awkward. Yay Andrea logic! "Percy!" I fake moaned

"What?" he said groggily before opening his eyes and freaking out beneath me. Feeling something get hard beneath me I found my opportunity to tease him more.

"Wake up Kelp head. Seems your body is more awake than you!" I giggled wiggling my butt. He barely held back a moan and looked up at me pleadingly stuttering "D-don't Do that Andrea!" I just giggled and sat up a little further letting his 'member' drag across me. He moaned a little more... Oh crap. That is not what I wan- I started thinking before he roughly pushed me off his bed and stood just about towering over my downed form.

"Andrea! What? Why?" He stuttered before quickly helping me to my feet. Good he can act somewhat normal with me naked. Improvement. Lets see if we can resolve the stuttering. Lets go blunt this time. He should be able to act somewhat normal in front of any girl after this... well he really does deserve to know what I am doing anyway.

"Percy, you have been acting strange around me recently. I am your little sister for crying out loud! This-" I gestured to my naked form. "-Shouldn't effect you like it has been. That's not to say you can't be... well a boy. But come on Kelp head you can't be going all embarrassed and stutter every time you see me naked! Especially with how often I get naked!" I ranted out before noticing that Percy was backed up in a corner looking scared for his life. "P-percy? Whats wrong?"

"L-look at yourself!" He said before hiding behind the Bronze shield that '-C' sent me a few days after I got the necklace. I looked down expecting to see my usual naked form but couldn't fathom what I saw. There was a small snowstorm orbiting around me. And that's not even mentioning the dress I was wearing. I don't _own_ a dress like this one. It felt like some kinda fancy silk dress and looked like it was tailored to look like a million snowflakes were covering me, The White gold snowflake pendent hanging around my neck almost perfectly matching some of the smaller details on the dress. So I did the normal thing. I fainted.

-Line break-

I woke up feeling seriously tired and sluggish. And yes I am still in the dress. They could have at least let me think I am normal and dreamed it instead of throw me in the forge (we started calling it that after we started err _gathering_ money for the last anvil) In a dress made of freaking snow! So why hasn't it melted yet?

"Andrea." Mr. Smith called trying to get my attention.

"Y-yes Sir?" I responded shakily expecting to be in trouble. Or to be sent off for government experimentation. Or Both.

"Chill out Snowflake!" I heard the voice of Percy call from the door, "You are not in any trouble. Don't worry so much!"

"Oh _haha_ Percy. Because I could get _any _ more _chill_ than I already am. Seriously how am I not frozen? And why has my dress not melted?" I demanded angry and confused by the crazy situation I found myself in.

"To answer your questions:" My. Smith started "You are not frozen because of your birth mother. And the dress seems to be connected to you, thus preventing it from melting, even in the heat of my forge."

"What does Kim have to do with this!" I demanded angry that they could be doing this to me. Kim left me almost a year and a half ago now! She couldn't possibly have anything to do with this!

"Wait, you knew your mother?" Mr. Smith asked as if that was the most surprising thing in the universe.

"No shit! I spent 10 years of my life with her! Kim Rosearia, _secret_ playboy model, moved to California to get a higher paying position in her line of work, not even thinking about what it would do to her little girl if she was left behind with some strange family she met the night before!" I seethed in a dangerous cold anger.

"Well that complicates things." Mr. Smith stated blandly. "Look kid I can't explain now but you and Percy will need to come with me on a little err- field trip to camp. I know it is hard to understand but I have already cleared it with your mother an-" And that was as far as he got before I stormed up to him and slapped him across the face, and walked out pulling Percy behind me.

"Fucking creep trying to get us to go to his little camp. Who does he think he is! Never again will I trust that insane _bastard_. What was his deal with all this secret 'can't explain now' bull shit." I seethed ranting to Percy taking no notice of Mrs. Dodds lurking behind us. Only noticing my (admit-ably beautiful) dress and Percy following closely behind me trying to get my attention for some reason. "And when did this get here!" I sighed angrily motioning to my new snowflake themed bracelet with a silver chain and a single snowflake charm on it. And no sight-able way to take it off. "Seriously C whoever you are the first time may have been nice and endearing but it is getting a little creepy now!" I yelled to the sky. Wait. C... C...C...Chione? No way! I sent a silent apology and prayer of thanks to my favorite Goddess in the secrete hopes it really was her giving me such beautiful gifts. Maybe she cares for me in some way? Or just feels bad about me not having a dad and my mom leaving me? Whatever her reasoning it is highly appreciated and not at all creepy to be getting gifts from a goddess. More flattering than anything. My train of thought was shattered when Mrs. Dodds seemingly appeared in front of us nearly making us fun right into her, or we would have run her over if Percy had not managed to grab my arm and pull me back.

"Hello _dearies,_ in a hurry? Where could you be going during gym class?" She asked oh so _sweetly_ (note the massive layer of sarcasm pie... Mmmm pie... I haven't eaten in a while.)

"Sorry ma'm we will be more careful next time." I breathed coldly, trying in vein to control my rage.

"Oh dont worry dear there wont be a next time... Now tell me _honey_ where did you hide it!" She screeched at Percy, something I did not take to kindly to. ** (haha bad kindly one puns!)**

"umm ma'm? I-I'm not sure what you mean." Percy stuttered absolutely confused before I stepped in front of him staring down the old hag.

"Who do you think you are! Demanding some mystery object like he stole something! We don't even know what _it_ is but with that attitude you can just forget about getting _it_ or anything else from us!" I yelled at the old hag of a teacher venting some of my anger and backing her into a corner in the possess. Note to self don't back old ladies into corners. They might just turn into freaky bat monsters in your face and punch you so hard you fly all the way down the dorm hallway. How do I know that? It just happened. I just can't seem to get a break today.

"Andrea!" I heard Percy yell running down the hall away from the crazy bat lady. Great first a snake doctor, then random gifts from 'C' and a really pretty dress from god knows who and now this crazy bat bitch! Well I am DONE! I screamed in my mind (except the 'I'm DONE' part... I couldn't tell) and then everything froze. Literally. Bat lady was stuck to the ceiling suspended by icicles piercing her wings, Percy was frozen mid-step running towards me about a second away from being ripped apart by Mrs. Dodds talons (Claws?) and the entire hall was covered in a Glass like layer of ice. I quickly stood and inspected what I strongly suspected was my handy-work before Mr. Smith came charging in bronze spear in hand, heroically slipping and falling on his ass due to the layer of ice over everything.

"W-What?" He stuttered in awe at the makeshift 3D ice rink in the hall.

"I-I think I did this..." I said shyly thinking that he may come kill me for being some dangerous monster or something. Even if the monster (Mrs. Dodds) was frozen a few feet away from his fallen form.

"Y-you?" he asked as if he was handling a hydrogen bomb wrapped in lightning.

"Ya" I whispered. Then I got up feeling a cold fury rise in me from seeing the bat bitch about to kill Percy, the image frozen in front of me for like 10 minutes was not exactly appealing. "Could you help me kill her... and melt Percy?" I asked as quietly as I could as I tried to chip away at Percy's left foot, in an attempt to detach it from the floor.

"Careful!" I heard Mr. Smith shout. "It looks like the ice was just think enough to put them in a kind of cryo-stasis. We need to be really delicate in how we do this, or they may not survive the process." He told me.

"Give me your spear." I told him in a cold tone. He obliged with little hesitation, curious to see what I do most likely. I immediately hefted the heavy spear in the air like a baseball bat and swung with all my might at the bat lady thing. She shattered leaving only ice chunks with a golden dust inside. I picked up one about the size of a knife and started hacking at Percy's feet being careful to only go towards the floor not stab his foot. Mr. Smith caught on quickly and started working on the other with the tip of his spear. After about 8 minutes of non-stop chipping Percy started to tilt to the side dangerously forcing Mr. Smith to catch the statue and heft it onto his back to carry him more easily toward the forge.

"I locked up the forge about 3 hours ago so should be cooled down slightly. We may be able to defrost Percy if my cryo-stasis theory is correct he will be fine in about a day. Defrost must take about 4 hours to do right and have him survive the shock of cold to hot." Mr. Smith told me. It made sense but if I really caused this shouldn't i be able to fix it?

"Mr. Smith I want to try something." I told him. "Put Percy down here." Mr. Smith obliged with a confused look until he saw the look of concentrated determination on my face and paled considerably.

"Wait! You haven't truly developed your powers yet! You migh-" He was cut off by a series of large cracking noises as Percy was somewhat violently forced out of his 'cryo-stasis and 2 thuds as both Percy and I fell to the floor, out cold from shock and exhaustion.

-Line break- **(HAHA bet you thought that I would end it there! you guys are in for a treat cuz I'm not stopping till 8k words this time.)**

I 'woke up' in a massive palace of what seemed to be ice or quarts crystal, with what seemed to be diamond chandeliers lining the ceiling and very expensive looking ice sculptures lining the sides of the hallway. I decided that I can not possibly be here so I sat and waited for the dream to either be less boring or end.

"Do you find the ice castle too dull for your tastes?" A voice asked behind me. "Perhaps you would be more comfortable at the beach like your father would be. Well not your birth father, but still your precious daddy." I turned with rage swirling in my eyes ready to unleash hell upon whoever talked about my father (fathers?) in such a dismissive manner, only to kneel as low as possible seeing the woman behind me. She is the true ice princess. She is Chione.

"L-lady C-Chione?" I managed to squeak out in awe and surprise trying to be as respectful as possible toward the goddess.

"Yes young Andrea. It is me. Rise." She affirmed and commanded gently as if walking on thin ice. "We have much to discuss."

"Discuss my lady?" I asked with just as much caution

"Yes. Come." She commanded firmly walking into one of the numerous rooms branching off from the great hallway.

"What is the matter you wish to discuss mi'lady?" I asked. No idea where the politeness is from but who is complaining? Certainly not myself as it seems to please the goddess.

"You are young one. I wish to know more about you Andrea, you intrigue me." The goddess said sitting on the silky white couch positioned in front of the castles window. I couldn't see past the frost over the window but that alone was beautiful with it's swirling in designs of snowflakes and icicles like a beautiful wintery mosaic of the finest makes.

"M-me?" i stuttered "H-how could I have caught the eye of such a powerful and beautiful goddess such as yourself?" When in doubt flattery gets you everywhere.

"Why would I not give my daughter my attention, I did so for 10 years without fail. Granted I was not in this form, but surely my own daughter would recognize me even with the difference in body." She said gently with a small smile and no small amount of glistening hope in her eyes, as if praying I would recognize her. And I did.

"B-but. Kim i-is you? But t-that means..." I trailed off before running up to her and doing one of the stupidest things of my life. I slapped a goddess. "Why would you leave! Didn't you see how sad it made me! You ruined what I thought was my last time with my mother! Leaving me with two near strangers! I-I hate you!" Then and only then did I run into her hugging her and crying "I missed you." Being quietly whispered into her chest as the tears soaked her shirt.

"Shhh... shhh. It's ok Snowflake. It's ok." She whispered to me with kindness only found in mothers. Then she giggled a little and said "Snowflake. No better nickname could be found for you my little Snowflake." I almost cried in joy, or i would have if I had any more tears to let fall.

"I love you mommy" I whispered to her.

"I love you to my little Snowflake." She whispered back "I love you soo so much"

I backed up a step and asked her "Wait what did you mean fathers? You said I have two fathers. A birth father and a real father or as you so kindly put it a 'daddy'. What did you mean?"

"I-I can't tell you right now... However I don't think anyone would be mad if I told about your real father and your conception. About 13 years ago I-I was attacked..." She began launching into a very emotional story about how my father was a filthy horrible man who, with his gang, raped her and nearly left her to die (not fade just die, she explained the difference) until a brilliant flash was seen and a man appeared killing all of the gang and showing her to safety where he brought her heath back and officially adopted me as his son. She was unable to tell me who as he wanted to 'claim' me or whatever that means before I can meet him, some kind of ancient law bullshit keeping him from his 'little snowflake'. It made me understand why he was never there, but I couldn't shake the hate... well dislike now I guess... of him because of his lack of... appearance in my life? ya that sounds like a good way to say it.

"Don't hate your father too much young Andrea, there is much you do not yet know of his strenuous situation. He is a good man, and a good father." She said before sending me off with a sad smile.

**-Line break (more like a scene change but you get what I mean)-**

I woke up (for real this time) in my dorm room wearing a pair of snow white bra and panties as well as a white top and a white skirt to match. The skirt was long enough to run and stuff but just short enough to be sexy. Mom has good taste. I still have my necklace and charm bracelet (from my mom I found out). Percy was laid out on his bed in a set of the school uniform. I quickly got up and checked his pulse only to (thankfully) find it beating a steady strong beat.

"Thank god. You really scared me Kelp head." I said to myself.

"Sorry" I heard him murmur. wait... Percy!

"Percy!" I yelled (out loud this time) hugging him tightly. "You will never believe who I just spoke with!"

"Who?" He choked out.

"My mother! Chione! The goddess of snow and ice! She is my mother! Best day ever!" I screamed jumping around happily.

"Really?"

"YES!" I screamed in joy while pulling him up to make him jump around with me.

"MaY I AsK hOw?" He tried to ask while I bounced with him.

"A dream! She is a goddess after all." I said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Riiight. And I am some kind of half god freak." He deadpanned. *Gasp!* What if he is! we could be half-gods together!

"Maybe you are! Your dad wasn't there for you! Maybe he is the god!" I gushed excitedly completely missing his sarcasm.

"Ok you have lost it. I am takeing you to Mr. Brunner to get you checked out." He told me pulling me behind him toward our school psychiatrist/ Latin teacher.

"Why would he need to see me? I am sane!" I yelled at him losing all my excitement as fast as it came. I wonder if I'm bi-polar...

"Lets just go errr... visit him! I was planning to later anyway." He said... not a lie but not the whole truth... guess I'll find out when we get there!

"Ok!" I said happily skipping off to Mr. Brunner... or is it Dr. Brunner because he is a Psychiatrist... Naaa Mr. sounds better.

Percy grumbled something about more bi-polar than the weather. The weather has been pretty crazy huh... wonder why.

**-Line breakage again!**(... someone should get all these fixed!) **what? Andrea! This isn't part of the story****!-**

"She seems sane to me" Mr. Brunner said "Seems perfectly normal for her. Are you sure she was acting crazy?"

"Just ask her about how she last met her mother and who she is! That will prove she is going crazy!" Percy told him nearing the point of yelling.

"Oh and just how did you last speak with your mother then?" He asked turning back to me.

"She talked to me in a dream! It was awesome the ice castle was really pretty... She even explained why she couldn't stay with me and why I don't know my daddy." I said getting happy giddy and happy again. Mr. Brunner's eyes widened with every word I said as if he recognized the kind of communication... or the ice castle... or both?

"Andrea... Who is your mother?" He asked almost panicked.

"Chione of course!" I practically giggled out in happiness. Mr. Brunner nearly fainted.

"And your father? The one your mother didn't tell you about?"

"I don't know. Something about 'Ancient laws' and weird circumstances." I said coldly. I didn't want to talk about him just yet. Mr. Brunner indiscreetly noticed and started to fidget as if cornered or forced into doing something he didn't want to, or doing something before planned.

"I am going to need to explain something to you two. In my office." Was all he said rolling his wheel chair to the door right next to the beautiful bronze sword hanging on the wall like a cross. Unknowingly I started fidgeting with my necklace before Mr. Brunner snapped me out of it saying "Come on inside children."

"So... What did you need to explain to us Mr. Brunner?" I asked.

"Chiron." He corrected. "My name is Chiron. Mr. Brunner was just an alias I had to use to get into this school as a staff member."

"Chiron? Like the teacher horse dude? Aren't you like thousands of years old?" I asked before adding in "And a myth?"

"Careful dear. I may be a myth to humans but I am very real. This is a world of myth you are about to step into. Are you ready for it?" He asked. I was about to say yes but hessitated... am I ready for this. By what I remember from mythology not everything was magic and flowers. Why else would they have Ares?

"I-I don't know sir." I told him honestly.

"Good. You realize something many people died because they could not see before it was too late. You are not ready for anything just because your parent is a god... or goddess. Keep your modesty Andrea it will help you to learn many lessons in life. However you must not be unsure of yourself. That can also make you hesitate in a time that calls for action. But that is a speech for later. Now I must take you to where I believe Mr. Smith was trying to take you before. We must journey to Camp Half-Blood."

"So lets go then. It seems important with all your freaking out about some speech and gods and such." I said getting up to walk out.

"Just like that?" He asked stunned.

"Yup lets go! You to Percy!" I yelled from the hall. I could practically see the dumbfounded expression on their faces.

"Besides... Mom said I needed to go to camp anyway." I called.

"Oh." They said simultaneously realizing why I would so willingly accept the whole camp business.

"You two coming or not?" I yelled back at them before hearing Chiron's Wheelchair being pushed into the hall by Percy. Who was carrying the sword from before. That's not gonna get us in trouble at all. Great thinking. "Put that away!" I yelled at them "You want to get us in trouble before we even get off campus?"

"How do you expect me to do that? Besides I could always say it is for a play we are planning in Latin class and we needed to practice the fight scene." Percy said, That sounds smart. When did Percy get smart?

"Who are you and what did you do with Percy?" I asked jokingly.

"Not your Percy that's for sure." He said swinging his sword at my face. Wow that sounds purvey. I dogged with agility I didn't I had and instinctively tapped my snowflake charm making the bronze shield I thought I lost appear on my arm, effectively blocking his next swing. Thank you Mom!

"Woah! Who are you! What have you done with Percy?" I demanded blocking another swing. My arm is already sore! How did the heroes of old do this?

"Oh I just put him to sleep for now. Besides you don't really want to fight me do you? surrender and you could be my _pet_._"_ he said. I don't know what he did but suddenly i really wanted to throw my shield away and serve him forever. Good thing Chiron was there or i would have been skewered by his next thrust. Who knew you could deflect a sword with your bare hands?

"Andrea concentrate! He is not Percy! He is a monster! Did your mother give you anything else? Anything that could be used as a weapon?" He said with obvious urgency. My necklace! I pulled on it and was decently shocked when... nothing happened. I looked at Chiron apologetically before blocking not-Percy's attack with the edge of my shield and sliding the shield's edge down the length of the blade pushing it up into the ceiling and punching him in the face as hard as I could to give myself a better plan. Lucky for me he was so surprised by my actions that his grip on the sword sending it out of his grasp. Unluckily i was not expecting this and got a good gash down the back of my leg from the falling sword. Crap. What could I use without a stance... Wait mom is a goddess right. I have my powers! bet he wont see this coming! I thought before swinging my fist at him again this time freezing the sweat into small spikes on my knuckles. It must have had more effect than I first thought because one second he was getting my fist to the face and the next I was dead tired and he was on the ground with a shredded face, ice glittering all over it like the James bond villain with all the diamonds embedded in his face. That looked cool I thought drowsily before using the edge of my shield to try to slit his neck. Good news I won. Bad news... I passed out... again.

**Ok That's it for tonight will try to get either this length or double this length next chapter. Camp time for next time! Another thing to keep you up all night... Where is Percy? And who the heck is this 'Daddy' guy? find out next time on- wait right. I don't have a TV show I can say that with. (As an extra note I did not have anyone who guessed correctly on Andrea's parentage, however I did have One come close. He did not account for adoption so too bad!)**

**P.S. I am looking for Demi-God O.C.s and because I did not get any last time (I improvised) I had to cut a lot of really funny stuff. And fight scenes. And a football player in a too-too. so that sucks for you guys! This time give me your O.C.s to embarrass the heck out of!**

**P.S.P.S. (Post script's Post script.) I may have spelled Chione wrong. sorry. It's spelled with a K in the books. My Bad.**

**P.S.P.S.P.S. Not Gonna update for at least 4 days so I have time to type the next double length chapter.**

**P.S.P.S.P.S.P.S. Got the chapter to 7,770 words. Booyah.  
**


	5. Uh Stuff? (Chapter 5)

**Sorry for the sheer lack of updates. Had no idea what to write. Happy belated Easter (And Greek Easter {Yes they are different}) {These little things are explanations so you will understand or just for your curiosity. Not mandatory reading but they make it so I don't need to change PoV.}  
**

Chapter 5

PoV-Percy-

I woke up in total darkness. Darkness so complete it seemed to suffocate me. Alone, dark, afraid. "Percy..." I heard faintly "Percy, Don't be afraid..." Where is that coming from? "Percy! Wake up!" I heard a different voice say, an ancient powerful voice. I snapped awake to come face to face with... Morgan Freeman? No too young to be Morgan Freeman. Then who- "Ahh I see you are awake young Perseus." the not-Morgan Freeman said in a very Morgan Freeman voice. "Ahh I see you have only nearly mistaken me for my son. Yes I am Morgan Freeman's father, can't you see the resemblance?" I could. It was unreal how alike they looked. "Who are you?" I asked shakily cursing my fear.

"A good question young half-blood. No one knows _who_ I am. Only my title."

"Sooo- Who are you then?"

"Have you not guessed? Well halfbloods are not known for their brains, their courage and spirit although..." he trailed off seemingly mesmerized. "Sorry, to answer your question... I am God."

"G-god?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes and you are dead... or should be, if you had completed your role in the coming war you would be. The fates love to mess with people, I may replace them soon but that is beside the point. I did not like the new plan, being forgotten by the immortals has its perks. I am going to help you young Percy. Andrea needs you still, and I believe this will make up for all of Poseidon's missed birthdays anyway."

"Why would you need to make up for missed birthdays of one of the gods?" I asked confused. Ya ultra powerful being who seems to be God offers help and I am more curious about why he should be making up for missed birthdays of a 'Big Three' god who seems to exist now.

"Why wouldn't i make up for my sons missed birthdays? I have missed quite a few, seeing he doesn't know I even exist...Bringing my grandson back should even it out..." He trailed off again. Grandson? Wait... he is bringing me back to life... Poseidon is his son... that means he is bringing me, his grandson, back to life for my father Poseidon. "MY FATHER IS POSEIDON?"

"You were not supposed to know that yet... oops." God just said oops... really?

"Anything else you are gonna let slip?" I asked restraining my shock and anger along with every other emotion known to man plus some.

"Other than the cool shield you now have on your left wrist? Only that the cake is a lie and the 'prophecy' is a false set up by Apollo for some fun? Hmmm nope nothing I can think of." He said with a smile.

"Prophecy? Cake? The shield is cool but really? Are you insane or something?" I err asked loudly.

"Hmmmm Nope I went insane a loooooong time ago... more fun this way." he said with a childish smile. I face-palmed. Hard. "Aaaaanyway aren't you gonna test out the shield?"

"Test the shield? How would I test th-" I began before he shot a few dozen arrows at my head and chest. The intricate watch on my wrist seemed to feel the attack coming and spiraled out into an elegant shield of swirling bronze and silver as i brought it up to guard me instinctively "AH! What the hell?!" I screamed

"Nope this is heaven!" He playfully yelled back swinging a sword at my genitals. I blocked with the shield again. The blow shook me but the shield held without even a scratch.

"Stop! I think the shield is good!" I yelled. He immediately stopped and smiled.

"How nice of you to thank me it takes a long time to make that kind of shield. Stronger than any shield ever made, only the strongest of heroes with the purest of hearts can wield it. So basically you and your sis, saying you get down their in time to save her from the meat-head and Zeus' rage."

"What! Get me down their! I have to save her!" I yelled at the super-power.

"Slow down there Perce! You need a way down don't ya?" he said with a smirk.

"So teleport me or something!" I yelled worried for my little sister.

"No fun at all." He pouted before snapping his fingers with one final goodbye message "Tell Zeus he is a dick-head for me!"

-Line Break-

"uhhh I may have missed... stupid clouds. Aim for the bull you should be fine" I heard Morgan Freeman say in my head. All I could really think was AAAAAHHHHHHH! As I fell to what was surely my death with the shield out and seeming to slow me while directing me toward what I assumed was the 'Meat-head' God told me about. And that's right he is the minotaur, charging at my sister.

"HAY MEAT-HEAD! UP HERE!" I yelled over the rearing wind as I got within earshot of the Minotaur. He looked up just in time for me to smash right into him sending him to his grave... literally six feet underground.

"Percy!" I heard the angelic voice of Andrea yell before I was tackled by the girl who is my sister.

"Andrea you would never believe what happened!"

"Uh Percy... You fell from the sky in a burning inferno of light and sent a minotaur literally six feet under with a shield you never had before. I think we are a little past not-believing." She deadpanned.

"I met God." I whispered to her as to let it be a surprise to the gods who I am evidently going to meet. She looked at me like I just ate her boot and puked up a unicorn riding a rainbow.

"Never mind. I'll just believe you this time."

"It's true! He looks like Morgan Freeman!... well Morgan Freeman looks like him as Morgan is His son, but you get the idea." She giggled before telling me to help her drag Grover over the hill. I complied without question, even after finding out how awesome and weird God is I had no intention of meeting him again soon."Soo... what happened? And why does Grover have goat legs?"

"Long story... Sally is gone." She announced sadly as we got to the top of the hill. I fell to my knees and wept. Andrea wound never joke about that.

"H-how?"

"Meat-head choked her until she burst into golden dust." she said with anger so cold it would make God shiver.

"Ya know Andrea... I'm kinda tired..." I said slowly as the adrenalin left me. Then at the very top of the hill I passed out.

-Line Break-(PoV Andrea)

"Damnit Percy." I groaned as he fell over unconscious his shield shrinking into a rather small wristwatch with bronze and silver designs intricately worked into the metal as if a master craftsman spent a good portion of his life just to get each line just how he wanted it. Not a single blemish or mistake in the flowing face of the watch. Woah _flowing?_ the watch wasn't just beautiful... it was alive! Pulsing and flowing like a river of indestructible force and power... yet it was calming, soothing. Like it was made to protect Percy and I.

"προστάτης" I said in greek. 'Protector' my mind translated. That gave me an idea and I pulled out my shield and looked intently at the shining surface. It shined back at me and told me its name. "φρουρά".'guard' I got an odd feeling... in a kind of trance I started pulling the water from around me forcing it into a shape... a shape I had seen only a few times before. The ice obeyed by command and formed a greek style sword (like Percy's) in my hand forcing much more ice into one place than should be possible, as if it was becoming denser _stronger_. I finally snapped out of it when I saw I was in my snowflake dress again (calling that from now on) a shining bronze shield on my left arm glowing an icy blue with an ice sword in my hand I could feel the connection between me and the sword. Its sharpness, its strength, its balance so perfect in my had, light for a sword but perfect for me to wield effectively. A word was inscribed in the nearly crystalline sword that had just finished forming in my hand. They seemed foreign to me yet oddly familiar. I already knew the blades name. Xiphos. I promptly passed out. (what forging swords is hard work)

-Line Break-

I woke up in a large tent-like room with supplies that belonged a hospital. Looks like a medical tent. kinda like in M*A*S*H* but white and gold instead of green. The next thing I noticed is that My new sword was in a nice leather sheath by me bedside along with my shield glittering dutifully on my wrist. 'Ok lets take count' my brain told me slowly. Well brain you are here. All internal organs seem ok. No pain anyway. Headache, Check. Hands/ Feet, check. Arms and legs... check. Lower body and clothes... back in my torn and tattered school uniform, kinda showy but acceptable. Breasts... bigger. Again. I'm gonna need new bras again. Hair messy and brushed away from my face... creepy but at least I'm not eating hair. Now lets see about standing. I stood up from my bed with only slight dizziness (I fell on my ass.) and walked over to Percy's bed. Reentry had not been good to him as he had slight burns on his legs and lower back. hope he doesn't want to sit down any time soon. Only after a full checking of Percy did I notice the notice the girl with curly blonde hair sitting and staring at Percy as if deep in thought. So I did the only thing I could think to do. I came up behind her silently and began running my hands trough her hair, the way Sally taught me to relieve stress and cure even the worst headaches. It's also good for getting knots and tangles out of hair. She tensed before melting into my touch.

"I didn't know you were awake." She said.

"I just woke up. Percy is really something huh." I responded. She blushed lightly.

"Ya. I just hope he isn't son of that damn sea-god." She said with underlain anger.

"Why would you hope that?" I asked confused hiding my anger. Poseidon was my favorite god.

"Children of Athena and Poseidon don't get along. We haven't ever since Poseidon defiled mother's temple." She told me angry, yet calming quickly as I changed tactics and began to massage her shoulders. Gods she is _tense_.

"Oh? How did the god of seas defile her temple. I don't remember this story." I said honestly.

"He took that witch Medusa into her temple and err- made love to her." She said blushing in a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"Oh? So there is no way that he was the one who was tricked?" I asked innocently realizing what story she was referring to. My mother told it _very_ differently.

"N-no! He took her there, Fucked her and left her there to pray for forgiveness from my mother." She seethed.

"Oh? So it wasn't Poseidon who was seduced? Or maybe slipped a little love potion #8?" I smirked as she stuttered apparently never considering the fact that Medusa was on a date before with Poseidon. Or that Poseidon didn't seem to be able to think for a few days after the incident, or that the seas were restless and angry before Medusa was turned into a monster.

"I-I never thought of it like that. I guess it's possible but..." she trailed off losing a major reason for her hatred of Poseidon. Score one for Andrea!

"I'd like to show you something." I told her before walking out the door. She followed still thinking about what I had said. We walked in a random direction until I ended up just past the cabins heading over to the sea before we were so rudely interrupted by a large girl... I think.

"Hey Tiny you're a newbie. We have an... initiation for newbies." s/he said as her/his gang chuckled stupidly.

"Oh? How nice of you to greet the newbies but I wont be needing this 'Initiation' of yours." I told her mockingly.

"Why you- Come here!" She growled before lunging at me... only to fall on her face as I froze her foot to the ground, unfreezing it before anyone noticed. "AHhh! Omph" Hehehe

"Oh do you need some help there?" I asked in the kindest, most innocent voice I could muster. She tried to grab my leg but I froze her arm down as soon as she touched me making it look like the ice was slowly encasing her and pinning her to the ground. I calmly took a micro step away from her hand as her arm finished freezing all the way up to her shoulder. "You know you really should try to have a bit more strategy. Not all 'Newbies' are willing to be your punching bags." I got close to her face, glaring at her icily. "And some might just be stronger than you." She glared at me and tried to trip me with her other arm. I jumped over the attempt and vaulted off her face doing a perfect back flip. Thank you gymnastics! I smiled when everyone who was watching looked at me shocked before I remembered i was in some torn clothes from my old school. My schools uniform... I should change into my snowflake-dress. "Now then I should get changed and then we can continue right?" looking at the blonde. She could only nod, so i quickly pulled the ice in the area into my now favorite outfit, my snowflake-dress, and had them swarm under my clothes to form around me and dispose of my old clothes. It worked perfectly as I opened my eyes to see the dress clinging to my body while still flowing freely around my waist and legs. What I hadn't noticed was that the bully girl from before got up slightly off-balance from the heavy layer of ice on her arm and swung her ice encased arm at me like a club. I did notice the pain that came after as I fell to the ground the ice breaking on contact. It must have resisted hitting me to some degree as by some miracle I am still awake, and by a greater miracle I am still alive. They Didn't need to know that though as I played dead slowing my breathing and heartbeat as much as I could. It seemed to work to some degree as many of the guys (I'm guessing they like me at least for my looks) began to yell and advance on the stunned girl looking as if they wanted to kill her. Too much. Time to really pass out I guess. I began to slowly freeze the area around me freezing everyone in place, I could feel a massive pain building in my gut. Almost there I pushed harder freezing faster encasing everyone's feet in ice for at least 10 feet around me. Bully girls goons were now frozen to the spot as well as almost all of the crowd. I stopped before I passed out in pain and got up as well as I could. I'm really dizzy. I focused in on bully girl so see her and her goons cowering in fear at my small display of icy power I walked up to bully girl and risked using just a bit more power to freeze her arms down as well. It worked but I was fading fast. I need to finish this fast, so I simply whispered in her ear loud enough for her goons to her "Do you know how much water is in your blood? I don't think you want that to freeze as well. Seems rather... lethal to me. And to be known as the girl who dies by freezing when I only wanted to show my good friend here something? How shameful. And with that I walked off and collapsed behind a tree to catch my breath and stop the spinning. I passed out a second later praying to my mother for her to unfreeze the people I left... except bully girl.

-Line Break-

When I woke up again I was back in the hospital with an irate looking blonde girl staring down at me with thousands of questions on her lips. I simply stood up and walked over to where Percy lay... wow he has been out a long time. He started mumbling some really odd stuff about shields and training so I knew either he is having a really weird dream and should wake up soon, or God is training him with his new shield. Either one is good sooo... time to see what _she_ wants from me. I turned to her and prepared myself for the worst tongue lashing/ interrogation of my life.

"Who is your mother?" she asked. Wait that's it? No speech or lecture on not freezing people? No lecture on how dangerous that was or how I could have seriously hurt someone?

"Chione" I responded promptly seeing no reason to keep it from her. She looked like I had just reassured her that she was right about my parentage.

"So you grew up with your father then?" she asked awkwardly trying to get conversation started again. Maybe explain something to me in easy to understand terms.

"No. He was killed just after I was conceived." I said bluntly "My mother raised me until she could find a suitable home for me, took ten years before she found Percy and his family. Sally raised me from then until now." I told her probably answering most of her questions.

"Oh." she said regretfully. She must feel bad about bringing it up. "Sorry I didn't know." She apologized

"It's ok he was a dick anyway. My real dad is much better and I have never even seen him. Mom said he will 'claim' me when he wants to and that 'it is not her place to tell me who he is' whatever that means." I said slightly bitter about not knowing who I should call daddy. Daddy. Always wanted to say that.

"What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly. Guess she thinks it may be a touchy subject.

"bout my real dad or my daddy?" I asked.

"Both." Damn she is nosy

"My real dad rapped my mother after he and his gang trapped her in a bronze cage under the blazing sun by the coast. She prayed for help from the Olympians as he began to rape her. Only after he was done did one respond. He killed all of them, freed my mother and, after finding out about the pregnancy, adopted me. Happy?" I said crying slightly in remembering how I was conceived. I wasn't supposed to happen. She loved me anyway. I felt a pair of slender arms wrap me in a hug. I cried into the hug for a while before I heard someone walk over and pull both of us into a hug. I looked up teary eyed to see Percy. He looked _a lot_ stronger. Training with God I guess. I cried into his shoulder as the pair tried to comfort me. I must have cried for a long time remembering my mother leaving me, my daddy never even getting to know his little girl, Sally's death, all the little bad things that had ever happened, all the monsters we never really noticed before. Eventually I ran out of tears and broke away from the hug. Blondie looked up at Percy in wonder as he was now a whole 5 inches taller and built like a spartan he had a ring on his right hand of the same swirling metal as his wrist watch/ shield. He also had a necklace, silver chain and a small gold shield pendent with an even more intricate swirling metal cross on the front. guess we will know what that is later. He also had two other pendants on his necklace that confused me. There was a unicorn and a Pegasus. The unicorn was a snowy white while the Pegasus was black like an onyx.

"Percy!" I yelled hugging him tightly. "This is my new friend... uhh." I started but then blushed hotly as I realized I never got her name. Or anyone's name at this camp.

"Annabeth" she supplied "Chiron would like to see the both of you." She said before grabbing my hand and dragging me along.

"Wait Chiron from the myths? Uh scratch that myth part. Stories then? Oh you know what I mean!" I said making Percy chuckle. It was a good sound but deeper than he sounded before. He really must have changed while he was training.

"They are history Snowflake. Stories of the past." He said in his deeper voice while mussing up my already messed up hair. Nope still annoying. I punched his arm before pulling back hissing in pain.

"Geez Percy what are you made of steel?" He just chuckled again. At least he is more confident. Annabeth looked at us oddly before rolling her eyes and telling us to stop being so childish. Percy stuck his tongue out at her and I laughed at his antics.

As we approached the 'Big house' as Annabeth called it we saw a small table on the porch with a middle-aged fat man in a leopard print shirt and a centaur with a nicely trimmed beard and long hair (mane?) playing a card game with a few goat people (satyrs?)

"Ah Annabeth thank you for getting Percy and Andrea. Percy, Andrea please sit."

"Mr. Brunner?" Percy and I asked simultaneously.

"I am sorry for that deception children, Mr. Brunner was simply a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron." he explained

"So Chiron why did you go all the way out to that stupid school when you are a 'mythical' teacher of heroes?" I asked

"That would be for you... well by the looks of things for Percy but you were also a demi-goddess so it was all for the better that I came to help the two of you."

"Help us how?" Percy asked. Huh usually he would be hammering Chiron with stupid questions.

"Prepare you for the trials to come. Teach you those 'Myths' and legends that make up our world so that you might know some of what is coming your way." Ok little freaky now.

"You have been rather quiet" I said to the fat man in the leopard print shirt. "Care to introduce yourself or should I?"

"And how would you know me? I do not believe we met before." He said slightly intrigued

"It's kinda obvious really. Obviously not a stranger to alcohol, Leopard print shirt, and Playing games? It couldn't be less obvious if you stood there wrapped in grapevines petting a leopard while drinking wine, Lord Dionysus." I said with a careful curtsy. Percy caught on and bowed with me.

"Ahh someone at this camp who is smart enough to recognize me the first time! what did you say your name was? Perry and Annita? well good to meet you brats now can we finish our game Centaur?" He said dismissing us with a wave of hand "Annibelle will give you a tour now leave me." We left him knowing we would not get anything out of him anymore and Chiron was stuck with him for a while.

"So... How about that tour now Annabeth?" I asked pulling Percy along with me. "And can we go get my sword I think it is by my bed in the infirmary. Or that is where I saw it last."

"Oh right. I meant to ask you about that Andrea. How did you get that sword it looks like it is made of crystal but anyone who touches it gets frost burn. How does that work?"

"Oh... Ya I accidentally made that when I got to the top of the hill just past the pine tree. I was just thinking about the greek style swords I learned from Chiron in class and one kinda made itself in my hand. Very dense ice not crystal but really sharp by what I could tell before I passed out." I told her slowly somewhat embarrassed by my accidental forging of a blade.

"Cool. Beckendorf was looking it over at the forges and said it looked closer to ice than crystal but dismissed the theory when it didn't melt in the forges. Guess he was wrong." She said. "Lets go retrieve your sword then. We can see that camp after." She said walking towards what I assume is the forge.

-Line Break-

"So you are the one who made this sword? Fine work here. Too bad only you could wield her but with how it looks that might be for the best, if I can barely move it I don't think Hermes' kids can steal it. Might even lose a hand for trying." The large man named Beckendorf laughed. "How is Smithy anyway? Heard he was on the assignment to get ya."

"Oh so you are the brothers he was almost talking about! He was fine last I saw him. Little shaken by my powers though. He freaked out a little when I froze Percy and a bat lady or 'Kindly One' as you call them. Shattered her into a billion peaces and unfreeze Percy here before losing track of him, I assumed he went back to his family or something." I told them. Beck paled slightly at them mention of freezing and shattering a Fury but hey she was trying to kill me.

"Er- well try to not to freeze the Hephaestus cabin if you could? We are good with heat not cold." He said.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure we can work something out. I don't freeze you and you help make stuff with me? I want to try to make more ice stuff." I told him before walking up to him somewhat seductively "Besides a big strong forge master like you should have no problems teaching me how to use my powers to forge better stuff right?"

"No problem at all." He replied either oblivious or ignoring my playful seductiveness. I'll have to try harder next time.

"So... can I have my sword now?" I asked slowly.

"Oh! Right let me get that for ya." he said before getting a very thick glove out of his belt and reaching into a furnace and pulling out my sword. It seemed to glow brighter as I got closer, as if it was happy to see me. I took the blade from him before asking him a question. "Do you think you could make me a sheath? One that goes over the back or-" I started before the sword glowed brighter and started shrinking into a small ring of swirling ice and crystal patterns with a gryphon engraved in the front and a Unicorn engraved on the inside. "Never mind about the sheath." I said slightly shocked.

"Yup. When did you want to make the ice stuff?" Beck asked amazed that the sword just turned into a ring without godly interference.

"How about Thursday?" I asked

"So later today or next week?" He asked confused

"After dinner. Meet me by the lake?" I asked (Pronounced demanded) looking at all those of our small group **(Annabeth Percy Andrea and Beckendorf)**

"Sure" They all said as I walked out dragging Percy and Annabeth out of the forge.

"Can we finish the tour? I want to know where the lake is by dinner time... There is a lake here right?" I asked. Annabeth face-palmed muttering insults in greek. I think they are insults I couldn't understand any of them. Percy looked at Annabeth oddly like he knew what she said but failed to understand the meaning.

"Come on!" She said before dragging us along blushing slightly as she realized she was holding Percy's hand. Kelp head remained oblivious to Annabeth's little crush on him. Oh I am soo gonna tease her later!

"Alright Annie were coming calm down!" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as she whipped around faster than I could think and slashed at me with her dagger. She would have hit if not for Percy intercepting the blow with his own body taking a nasty looking cut across his shoulder. He didn't even flinch.

"Oh shit!" Annabeth yelled as she realized what she did to her crush. "Oh gods I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Lets get you some ambrosia." She said in slight panic trying to drag Percy back to the infirmary again.

"That is not necessary Annabeth. I am fine." He told her. She continued trying to drag him until he put a hand comfortingly on her shoulder making her face him. "I'm alright Annabeth. See, I'm fine." He told her looking straight into her eyes. What the hell happened to my Percy!? Where is the awkward oblivious boy I know and love?

'Percy is just adapting to my training he will be fine in the morning. Slip some nectar into his drink at dinner to heal the cut though. He may not feel it but it would be unnerving to others.

I pulled Annabeth to the side as soon as we started walking again. "Annabeth can I have some nectar? I think Percy may need some whether he likes it or not."

"I think you may be right." She whispered back.

"Meet me at the Hermes cabin before dinner." I told her before walking over to the lake.

-Line break/ time skip- **(About 2 days later by the lake {In case you are curious all her ice stuff experiments failed and the sword was a gift from her mother who just helped her make it instead of making it herself as it would make a much stronger bond between the sword and the wielder})**

"Snowflake!" I heard Percy call before I was tackled into the water. I am soo gonna kill him.

"Percy! You kelp head! My dress is made of snow! IT MELTS!" I screamed at him as best I could underwater before surfacing. Just as I thought. I'm naked at a camp full of perverted teens (Hermes and Apollo cabins mostly). "Damnit Percy! I'm Going to kill you!" I screamed at him

"Why do you go to the lake in a dress that can't get wet? And you call me the Kelp Head." He teased swimming away easily.

"I was sitting on the pier not swimming. There was no reason for me to get wet until you came along and tackled me!" I screamed at him.

"Maybe you should just let the Hermes cabin steal you some clothes instead of wearing that silly dress everywhere." He called to me swimming farther and farther away from my wrath. Good thing I am friends with the nymphs.

"Jasmine, Aquamirine Would you be so kind as to get Percy back for me. I need to have a little chat with him." I said coldly to seemingly nobody. The nymphs heard me and quickly changed the currents to force Percy back to me. He freaked out trying to swim against the currents for a while until he conceded and let them drag him back to me. I thanked the nymphs before turning to Percy glaring at him icily. "Shirt. Now." He immediately complied and got his shirt off the pier before handing it over to me. I slid it on. It covered everything... barely. Doesn't help that the shirt is wet. "Now if you would be so kind as to escort me to my cabin so nobody tries anything I might forgive you." I said slowly trying to keep from killing him. If anyone saw this camp would be worse than the one I went to when I turned 11. I shivered at the memory.I slowly got out of the water making sure nobody would be able to see anything before realizing how windy it is. The shirt would never make it to the cabin. It barely covers my ass already. "I hope you didn't like this shirt Percy." I said before twisting my ring making it elongate into my sword and cutting the shirt a few inches below my breasts. I then tied the shirt lower and tighter around me like a skirt. and walked out of the water. I would just make a new dress but I have to be dry to make a new dress and getting dry would take time... especially with how long my hair has grown. It is almost down to my mid back now as I luckily had to hide in a barber shop on the way to camp. (What better way to fit in at a barber shop then get a hair cut?) But with how long my hair grows I will look like a mermaid soon, and I don't really trust those Aphrodite girls yet. Not with sharp objects anywhere near my hair, neck, or face. They give a great manicure and pedicure though.

"We going Snowflake? Or are you just gonna let them all stare as you make my shirt into a low-cut top and skirt." Percy said standing slightly in front of my and pulling me out of the water. Damn he's right. His shirt is way to big to make a shirt that is non revealing like I was hoping for. This camp is making me self-conscious and paranoid... well the boys are at least. They are worse than hormone crazed high school jocks. Bigger ego as well. We hurried on to the Hermes cabin who have been so kind as to give me a small space in the girls side as my own. Sadly my mother doesn't have a cabin at camp so the oh-so-kind god of travelers gives us a place in his cabin. I found out there are a _ton_ of campers who are children of the 'minor' gods and seem to go either unnoticed or just ignored at camp. Like they are worthless. No wonder they plan on leaving.

A sudden gust of wind tried to push up my skirt forcing me to pushed it down and try to hold it there. It worked decently well but someone up there is seriously perverted. I hadn't realized just how lose my shirt was until Percy pulled on the back slightly pulling it against my breasts more but keeping in from flying off, I'll have to thank him later.

When we finally made it to the Hermes cabin and got inside I was thoroughly angry at the god of the sky. Who does that? Torture a girl who had unfortunately needed new clothes with massive amounts of wind as if trying to make my clothes rip off. I am going to kill that bastard! I seethed in cold fury on the inside while walking confidently past the boys into the girl's side of the cabin, Percy staying behind to guard the door in all his shirtless muscular glory. Luckily the girls were sympathetic and let me borrow some clothes, even if they were slightly loose on my small frame. Now that I am dressed again I have to wonder about what I can do with the ice and snow I control. It's high time I experimented... should bring Percy and Annabeth with me. Percy as protection and Annabeth to help come up with crazy ideas of what I could do.

"You done in there Snowflake? It's almost time for sword fighting!" I heard Percy yell to me impatiently before adding "And I still need to get a new shirt from the camp store." hehe oops.

"Alright calm your tits!" I yelled back. The boys snickered until I came out of the girls side dressed in a too-small bikini with an unbuttoned over shirt hair tied up in a ponytail. They stared for a few minutes until they finally felt the rapid dropping in temperature and my angry look. "Come on Percy to the store for a shirt, we need to be on time for sword training and then we go to the beach! Oh and I am inviting Annabeth..." I teased him dragging him out the door before freezing it shut behind us. Only moments later was there a bang and a thud signifying someone smacking their face on the door.

"You know that was kinda unnecessary. Freezing the door I mean. Funny but they will not be happy with you." Percy said as we walked to the Athena cabin

"It's a prank the worst they will do is try to prank me back." I said rolling my eyes. "You should know how awesome I am at pranking."

"Well if it isn't Nymph girl! You made me and by brothers look real bad you know. Your silly ice powers won't save you this time Nymph!" Bully girl (Identified as Clarisse by Annabeth) threatened charging at me. She was right this time it is too hot for my powers to do much more than slow her down, with the hearth being so close to us and burning so brightly. Luckily Percy intercepted with his shield before she could impale me on her spear. She seemed shocked that he wasn't on the ground from the force she put behind the spear.

"Not this time Clarisse. You will not hurt my sister." Percy said with malice obvious in his voice. Then something unexplainable happened. Percy lifted his arms, large muscles tense as if struggling to lift something super heavy, and a large shadow encased us. I looked up to find the entire lake, Nymphs and all, was floating above us and a green trident was floating above Percy. Percy either didn't see the trident or didn't care as he glared down at Clarisse asking a simple question. "Do you yield or must I crush you?" Damn Percy is scary when angry.

"P-Percy?" I heard Annabeth whimper looking at his tense shirtless body power practically rolling off him as he forced the water to begin swirling down menacingly directly towards Clarisse like a massive water spear, his eyes glowing with power and malice. I acted as quickly as I could freezing a thin bubble like shell around the portions of water the nymphs were in the water and floating them out of the water and back into the lake bed before forcing Percy to look at me yelling at him to stop this and put the water back. He seemed to ignore me so I looked over to Annabeth shouting for some help. She complied and grabbed Percy wrapping her arms around his neck and doing something I had never expected from her. She _kissed_ him. It was weird to watch my brother's first kiss but a _very_ effective tactic as the water dropped harmlessly back into its rightful spot in the lake. After the water was back in its spot and Clarisse ran off with her gang (probably to go change their pants) Annabeth and Percy broke apart blushing crimson. I did the only thing I could think in this situation... "Sooo you two are getting together now right? Would be stupid not to."

"Depends... Annabeth would you like to be my girlfriend?" Percy asked. Annabeth hesitated for a second before saying the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Or smartest. Not sure yet.

"No. Our parents hate each other! There is no way it would work between a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena!" She almost shouted. I could see Percy's heart-break. I immediately pulled her aside (around the cabin so Percy couldn't see) and slapped her. Hard.

"You heartless bitch!" I seethed "Percy has had a crush on you ever since he first saw you. He would do anything to make it work between you two and you crush his hope and his heart in only a few words because your parents who _never see you_ hate each other. Their rivalry doesn't ever pertain to you!"

"Athena and Poseidon do not go together." Was all she said before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Good luck getting on Percy's quest." I said with a knowing smirk.

"Quest?" She questioned letting her curiosity and personal quota get the best of her.

"He will be offered a quest by tomorrow. Friday tops. The whole Zeus-is-pissed-that-his-bolt-was-stolen thing going on upstairs." I said nonchalantly.

"Zeus' bolt? As in his _master bolt?_" she practically squeaked. "No wonder Zeus is so angry."

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. "He blames Poseidon because of Percy so Percy will have to go clear his name. I just wish I knew more. I _do_ know that it is not Poseidon. He wouldn't benefit from a war with Zeus or from having the Bolt. Why would he want to add the sky to his domains? He has enough to manage without the sky and Olympus. Besides Zeus is the power-hungry-dickhead not Poseidon. Why do you think Poseidon puts up with his brothers idiotic paranoid rule? He is only angry because he is being threatened with his son's death and a war on his domain. This quest is not only for the quest, It is for Percy's life." I said before adding "He needs you Annabeth. I don't want to lose my brother." Crying quietly I walked away letting Annabeth process what I said.

-Line Break- **(dinner that night {Annabeth said she was sorry and Percy forgave her because of his flaw.})**

"Perry Johnson" Dionysus' voice boomed silencing the camp. "You have been offered a quest by the gods. Pick your companions and get out of camp before tomorrow night or I will turn you into a dolphin and send you swimming back to your father." He said before flashing out to who knows where.

"As Mr. D said Percy you have been offered a quest from the gods. Do you accept?" Chiron said.

"Uhh... What is the quest?" Percy asked. Good question, I already know but good question to ask for those who don't know.

"Ah. You see that's the hard part. The details. Something was stolen from the gods. Something important to Zeus." Chiron said vaguely.

"His Master Bolt." Percy said. It wasn't a guess. "I have been having dreams. Zeus blames Poseidon for his bolts disappearance the only thing he was missing was a person to pin the actual thievery on, until I was claimed." That was unexpected. "I accept the quest." He said loudly rallying a cry of support and joy from the campers.

"Who will go with you young Percy?" Chiron asked. Percy looked hopefully at Annabeth who only nodded in consent. He looked somewhat clueless as to who he should ask next looking between Grover and myself. I realized only a second too late that Grover would want to go because it was the only way to get his Searcher license.

"Let them go. You have much you need to do before your chance comes." My mother said in my head. Well that was easy.

"Sorry Kelp head. Grover can go this time. I got stuff to do." I said before leaving, most of the camp looking at me like I was insane for turning down a quest opportunity.

"It is settled then Percy will go see the oracle while the rest of you head to the amphitheater for a special going away camp fire for our heroes before their big quest!" Chiron said dismissing everyone. They all ran off with a massive cheer at the mention of a big quest. Chiron trotted up to me a quizzical expression on my face. "For all the time I have known you and Percy, the two of you have done everything together. What is different about this time?"

"My mother asked me to give up the spot so I may train more. Tell me, Is Percy ever going to get his sword. I don't want him using one of the camp swords. They do not fit him right."

"You are observant. He will get a sword before he leaves for his quest, thank you for reminding me to give him his sword." He said with a somewhat far-away expression. As if remembering something from long ago, or trying to figure out why my mother would care so much about me. Or maybe why she wants me to train more. I wish I knew because I'm already powerful.

"Chiron..." I started.

"Yes young heroine?"

"Why would my mother want me to train when I am already powerful? How much more could I really do? I already made this," I pulled out Xiphos to show him "And I have this," I tapped my bracelet transforming it into my shield "As well as my powers. What could I face that I would need more than that? Not like I am going to be fighting gods or anything right?" I joked. Chiron didn't respond right away. "Right?" I asked more seriously worried about my future.

"It is too early to tell, however we must fear the worst with how many powerful demi-gods have been born in the last 15 years. Percy, Thalia, you -" He cut himself off changing his sentence to "We must train you to your full ability if only to be safe." Before walking away deep in thought. Well that was reassuring... not.

-line break-

"Bye kelp head. You better take care of them. Remember your shield and if all else fails... pull the amulet. It only works once so be careful." I said handing him an amulet my mother helped me make. It _should_ teleport me to Percy after about 10 seconds warning (About the time it takes for me to summon my dress) getting me anywhere in the world in less than 5 seconds after the warning. Even faster if on the surface world. Ok, so we may have had some help from Hermes to make it but he owed my mom a favor so this covered it.

"Don't worry we will be fine. You just take care of camp while we are gone. God knows what the Stoll brothers will do to the place." He joked before turning around and walking down the hill pen in his right pocket, Protector on his left, Backpack (I packed for him) slung over one shoulder and his companions at his sides. And a very serious problem... he jinxed it.

**Ok guys sorry again for the terrible chapter. I had no idea what I was doing with this one so... ya. The next chapter will be better. I am thinking about only taking snippets of Percy and his marvelous misadventures as most of it will be the same. (Just so you don't get too lost if he needs the amulet, as even I don't know that he will need it.)  
**

**{Fun Facts! Andreas dress is made of snow so it will melt in water however her body allows it to keep cool during really hot situations like the forges.**

**Andrea's sword is named after the kind of sword it is. Because it is blessed by her mother it can never melt and (as will be seen later) will always return to her right ring finger.**

**Percy's shield can only be weilded by Andrea or Percy as it was created for the two of them. It and Percy's training are the only gifts God will give Percy.**

**The Protector and Xiphos are in fact alive, however their only goal it to help protect and serve Percy and Andrea.}**

**Thats all for this time! Please dont be too harsh on my story. Constructive criticism is always nice and will be put to use (If I am not stubborn that day)**


End file.
